


Deep Dive

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Diving, Early in Canon, Fluff, Fun, Games, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Grace wants to dive. Danny is scared to let her swim in the ocean though. Instead, he let's Steve teach her diving in the pool.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Deep Dive

To hear her scream with laughter as she crashed into the pool warmed Steve's heart. She sank to the bottom for a moment, and then burst through the surface again. She leapt up and sputtered as she gasped for air. Grace floated around to grin at Steve. He grinned back.

"That was great Grace! It was a bit more like a cannonball than a dive though. It's like this," Steve said.

He raised his hands up over his head and tucked his chin down against his chest to streamline himself. Then he leapt elegantly from the side of the pool to slip into the water with less of a splash. Grace moved back through the water to try and keep an eye on him.

The way that the light shimmered over the surface blurred him, but she could just about track him. It took her a moment to realise he was heading straight for her, but once she did, she squealed again.

Grace rolled onto her stomach to try and swim away, but Steve was faster than her. His legs were longer. He swam along below the surface till he was directly beneath her. As she squealed and splashed to get away, he erupted up from underneath to scoop her into his arms!

Grace cried with laughter as Steve rose through the air, lifting her as he went. Then she screamed as he dropped her, and she crashed beneath the surface again.

Danny sat up urgently in his deckchair when he saw Grace vanish beneath the water again. When she was gone a beat too long, Steve prepared himself to sink below and rescue her, but Grace had a plan. She waited for him to get close enough that she could reach him, and then shoved a wave of water towards his face. While he was distracted, she yanked his leg by the calf and pulled his weight out from under him. 

As Steve went crashing down into the water, Danny threw his head back with laughter.

"You got him Gracie! Extra points for splash!" He cried.

Steve resurfaced and wiped the water out of his eyes as he did. Danny smiled to himself as he noted the way Grace automatically moved to hold onto him. She wasn't often allowed in the deep end of the pool, and she trusted Steve enough to use him as support, even though he had dropped her into the pool not a minute earlier.

"Remember Gracie if you keep your legs straight, you want splash so much. Think mermaid legs," Steve explained.

"Mermaid _t_ _ails_ uncle Steve! Mermaids don’t have legs!" Grace giggles.

"Alright my little genius, why don’t you think mermaid _tails_ then?" Steve grinned.

Grace nodded. Steve held her with one arm as he used the other to reach for the edge of the pool. He helped her up out of the water and she hurried over towards the deeper end again.

"Hey, hey no running!" Danny called after her.

Grace slowed from running to a brisk walk. Steve chuckled. He laid his arms on the edge of the pool to grin up at Danny who was sat nearby with the towels. Danny was in dark blue swimming trunks and a white shirt. If he wanted to come in the pool, he was prepared to. He just didn't want to. 

"Y'know Danno, there's no sharks in the pool, it's perfectly safe to come _in,"_ Steve teased.

"No, there's no sharks in the pool, but there are other thing I want nothing to do with, like germs and urine, and-" Danny began.

Steve cut him off with an eye roll, "there's also bleach. No one's ever died from pool water Danny."

"That's not true, there's endless research proving that pool water is only clean for-"

Steve splashed Danny to shut him up. He screwed up his nose and let his arms fall into his lap, unimpressed. 

"Very mature. Y'know what Steve-"

Steve splashed him again, harder this time. He grinned eagerly as he did. 

Danny glared at him. "Stop it Steve. I’m serious."

Steve sighed dramatically, rolling his head onto his arms as he did. "Why are you being grumpy Danny?"

"Why am I being - look at her Steve," Danny said.

He gestured to Grace as she dove into the deep end again. Her legs kicked out and she still splashed even when she thought about mermaids. Steve shrugged.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Well for one thing she's already sunburnt! And I know that because her bikini is showing off her stomach and it's turning red, which means she'll have a stripe across her belly because she’s in a _bikini!"_

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danny, that’s the most innocent bikini I've ever seen. Its barely a bikini. It's got all the fabric of a swimsuit just with flaps instead of- oooh- Hey Grace?!"

Danny's face fell as Steve's lit up with that look. The one that always meant he'd had an idea. Danny didn't trust that look. Ever.

"What are you doing now?" Danny asked urgently. 

Grace had hauled herself out of the pool so she hurried over to him. "Yeah Uncle Steve?"

"Try tucking this flappy bit up into the top bit to smooth your suit out. That'll streamline you, it might stop you splashing," Steve suggested.

He flicked the sodden frills around the hem of her lower half as he spoke. Grace immediately began tucking it up over her belly, closing the gap between both halves and turning it into a full swimsuit. Steve shot Danny a smug smirk. As much as that cockiness annoyed Danny, he couldn't help but be slightly impressed at how easily Steve had solved his problem. 

Unfortunately now that meant that Danny couldn't complain about her clothes and he had to face the real issue here. He didn’t want those kids bikinis to become real ones. He didn’t want her to grow up. He just wasn't ready for it.

"Awesome, now keep your legs straight too and you'll be great!" Steve grinned.

"If I can dive into the pool without a splash can we go in the sea next time Uncle Steve?!" Grace beamed eagerly.

"That’s up to Danno sweetie," Steve said.

Danny groaned inwardly. He knew Grace would have wanted to go out to the sea after learning to dive, but he hated the idea. Yet when Grace beamed at him like this, bouncing eagerly, it was hard to disappoint her.

"Can we Danno?! Please?!"

"Uh..."

_"Please?!"_

She linked her fingers to beg him desperately. Danny's stomach ached. He couldn't bring himself to tell her why he didn’t like the sea - he hadn't told anyone why - since he didn’t want to worry her. But as long as Steve was going to be there, him being a fully trained Naval SEAL, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Danny reached out to take her hands in his, "Y’know the sea is cold monkey. Really cold. If you wear this you'll get really cold, you shouldn’t wear it, y’know what you should wear? A full wetsuit. Like, a full wetsuit at all times. Y’know, like the ones Auntie Kono wears when she’s surfing?" 

Steve smirked and shook his head. It always amused him to see Danny being overly protective. That urge to keep her safe at all times spilled over into everything Danny did. It was what drove him to protect the team so stubbornly. Steve loved that about him. 

But what he loved about Grace was the independence of her mind, even at this age. She gave her father a pointed look and sighed.

"Mom says to tell you that you can't stop me growing up by controlling what I wear when you say things like that," she said.

Steve grinned wider. 

"I can't stop... I wish I could stop you growing up. You’re perfect right the way you are, right now monkey," Danny said.

Grace tilted her head. "Then can I dive in the sea?"

"Well..." Danny licked his lips, "I don’t know monkey-"

"Aw come on Danno! How's she supposed to show off what she’s learned if she can't play in the sea with the big kids?" Steve challenged.

"The big kids like you?" Danny huffed.

"Thanks for the offer, I'll be there," Steve grinned.

Danny frowned. "I didn't mean-"

"Forget it Uncle Steve, Danno's too chicken to come in the pool, he'll never come in the sea with us," Grace sighed.

She pulled way from Danny, tugging her hands away from his as she did. Danny's chest ached at the disappointment across her face. She didn’t bother to dive into the pool this time. She sat down on the edge of the pool and pushed herself into the water beside Steve.

"Chicken huh?" Danny called.

"Chickens don't swim either, we learned that in school," Grace said.

"I can swim, I just don't like to," Danny huffed.

"I don’t believe you. Prove it," Steve said.

"Prove it? Prove it huh?" Danny cried.

He rose to his feet and reached down to the hem of his shirt, and began to peel it off. Both Grace and Steve perked up in eager surprise. When it reached his midriff, he let it go and laughed instead. Steve felt a pang of disappointment to see the shirt hide Danny's skin again. 

"Forget it! I don't need to rise to peer pressure. Never let people make you do something you don’t wanna Gracie."

"Oh boo to you!" Grace huffed back. 

She cast a wave across the pool to try and crash it against Danny. The water drenched his trunks. Steve laughed to see it so copied her move. Danny's shirt was sodden by the time he had stopped them.

"That’s it! I’m gonna show you!" 

Danny peeled off his shirt, even as it clung onto his wet chest. Steve wolf whistled playfully as he watched Danny cast the shirt aside.

Steve had been around navy men since adolescence and Danny did not remind him of any of them. Of course Danny had to be fit, he needed to pass the physical to be a cop, but he didn’t have the prominent abs and trained muscles bulging across his torso that the naval boys had. He'd seen enough of them in the showers to know their bodies were all tort muscles and tattoos, but Danny's was not. 

His was softer. His abs were defined but not prominent. His stomach was flat, and it didn't allow his waist to become a gutter for his legs. That, Steve decided, was how people were supposed to look. Healthy and fit, not muscled masses. 

But Danny was already heading directly towards him to join them in the water, so Steve was left with a choice. He could either duck to save himself from Danny's reach, or stand his ground to give Grace a little extra time to escape.

Obviously he chose the latter.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Steve grinned. He gave Danny's exposed body a sweeping glance, and a low whistle, "impressive!"

Danny pushed himself off of the side and into the water to splash Steve back. He didn't exactly look comfortable in the water, but at least it was safer than the ocean. The pool wasn’t going to sweep him away. Danny put on a brave face.

"Please, I'm taken!" He scoffed at Steve. 

Even though he had started the teasing flirting, Steve was taken by surprise when Danny didn’t fob him off. The surprise he could understand. The sudden rush of bitterness he couldn't. His smile suddenly felt a lot more forced.

"That Gabby's a lucky girl," Steve said.

"Speaking of, where’s my favourite girl escaped too?" Danny purred. 

He scanned the surface of the pool in search of her, staying low as he did. As he edged forward, he moved past Steve. With all the other children around them, he didn't notice the way the ripples behind him changed as Grace rose back to the surface beside Steve. Steve flashed her a grin but her eyes were fixed on her father. There was an odd look on her face that Steve had never seen before. He frowned.

"Hey? You okay?" He whispered. 

"Okay Steve seriously where's-" the panic in Danny's voice was beginning to set in before he turned to see Grace standing behind him. The flood of relief through him was unbelievable. "You got past me!"

Grace's huge brown eyes stared at him in a way he couldn't quite place. There was confusion in it, and maybe disappointment, or maybe it was fear, but she whatever it was, it had wiped the smile off her face.

"You okay monkey?" Danny asked.

Grace blinked repeatedly and nodded her head. She had become used to nodding away her parents concerns. It was easier to reassure them that she was okay than to try and explain to them what she was feeling. That, even after all this time, even with her mother now having Stan and another baby on the way, part of her always thought her parents would always end up back together. Like how parents are in movies. They always get back together in the end. 

In all fairness to her, her mother and father had stopped arguing as much when they saw each other these days. They had been talking again. Laughing again. She had come all the way home to see him in hospital. Her mother had packed her a bag and told her she was moving back to Jersey for a while and Danno would meet them there later. Even after they came back, he was still bouncing between hotels, unable or unwilling to settle into an apartment alone.

Almost like he was biding his time before a space became available in Rachel's house. In Grace's. 

You could see where the dots had been set out for her.

But now Danny had a girlfriend. His first girlfriend - that she knew of - since the divorce. Since moving to Hawaii at least. So they really were split up. There really wasn't any chance of having one family under one roof anymore.

But her parents had been apart for years now and she knew deep down they thought she had moved on. Forgotten about the times they all lived under one roof. If she told them she hadn't, and that now her heart was broken all over again, she'd only be hurting them too. But she definitely didn’t want to play anymore. 

"I'm cold..." she muttered.

"You’re cold? That’s alright, we can play and that'll warm you up," Danny insisted.

"I'm cold," she repeated, firmer. 

Much to both men's surprise, Grace climbed out of the pool and picked up her towel. She wrapped herself up in it, pulling it up over her head as she did, so she could sulk easier without Danny knowing.

Danny and Steve shared a look.

Neither would ever admit to the other just how disappointed they really were. The chance to grapple with your half naked partner was rarer than you’d think, and even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves, they really wanted to take the opportunity.

But Grace came first.

They joined her in the now chilly air outside of the pool, and grappled over the last towel. Danny won.

"Just shake dry like a dog. You’re enough of an animal to get away with it!" 

Danny grinned down at Grace as he said it, waiting for her to at least smirk, but she didn’t. Grace seemed to be a million miles away as they walked back towards the elevator together. 

While standing by the doors, waiting for them to open, a man in the hotel uniform came over to join them. 

"Uh, detective Williams, do you have a minutes?" He asked. 

Danny glanced him up and down. Steve's back straightened. His posture always improved when he was readying himself for a fight. Danny automatically moved to lay a hand on Steve's shoulder. It was a silent reassure that it was okay and he didn’t need to be so defensive. One little touch and Steve backed down.

"Take Grace upstairs, I'll meet you up there," Danny said.

If Steve had been going to argue, he couldn't because the elevator arrived and Grace dove into it. Danny frowned, but Steve didn’t question it. He just followed her in. 

Grace slammed himself into the corner at the back of it to sulk. That Steve questioned. After the only other people in it got off at the third floor, Grace still didn't move. 

"Do you want to talk about it Gracie?" Steve asked hesitantly. 

He knew that whatever this was was probably something to talk to Danny about since he was her father, but Steve knew sometimes being that close to someone made it harder to talk to them. 

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. Is it something that happened at the pool?" Steve asked.

Grace glanced over at him. She looked down at her shoes again. Steve eyed her cautiously. 

"If I promise not to tell Danno, will you talk to me?" He asked.

The way she glanced back up again gave her away. She definitely wanted to talk about something, and she didn't want to talk to Danny about it. When she looked back down at her feet, Steve really thought she wasn't going to talk so he sighed. 

He held an arm out to lead her out when the doors opened again. She pulled her towel off of her head, so it slipped back like a hood. 

"Promise you wont tell?" She asked quietly.

Steve nodded. She took his hand as they walked down the hallway back towards Danny's room. 

"Does Danno really have a girlfriend?"

Shit. 

"Um..." Steve hummed thoughtfully. 

He had been around Danny long enough to know that he _d_ _efinitely_ wanted to be the one who told her about Gabby. He needed to be the one that handled this. But Grace looked up at Steve with such desperation that he couldn’t just ignore it.

"It's uh, it's not for me to say Gracie. But what I do know is that it doesn't matter if Danno meets anyone else, or if he dates anyone else, they will never be as important to him as you are, okay?"

"I'm the number one most important thing in the world to Danno and number two doesn’t come close," Grace sighed as if she was repeating a mantra.

Steve smiled to himself. It warmed his heart to hear how impatient she was with the constant praise and declarations of love. Only Danny could love someone so much it became annoying. 

"C'mon, let's dry off and get changed," Steve said.

He laid a hand on her head and let it slide down to her back as she moved forward into the room. He closed the door behind him as he followed her.

"But if Danno has a girlfriend and Mom has Stan, does that mean they really aren't going to get married again?" Grace asked.

Steve ran a hand across the back of his neck, "Um... no honey. No. They both love you-"

"I _know_ that! It doesn’t matter if they love _me_ they don’t love _each other_ and they'd be happier _apart!_ They said that means they can make me happier too because they're happy, but it's not _t_ _rue_ Uncle Steve! Danno _isn't_ happy. He's never happy... not like back home," she sighed. 

"In Jersey?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah. When we went back, me and mom, she said we'd be happy. All of us. But Danno never came and... I just want him to be happy Uncle Steve," Grace said.

She dropped herself face first onto the bed with a dramatic huff. Steve sat by her feet. He wasn't entirely sure what he was meant to say but he did his best.

"Gracie, you saw him in the pool today. He was really happy playing with you. Whenever he’s with you, he’s happy," Steve said.

"Unless I want to play in the sea," Grace grumbled.

"Danno just wants to keep you safe. Because he loves you," Steve urged.

"I don’t want to be safe. I want to have fun!" She whined.

"You can have fun and be safe Gracie. C'mon, get dressed," he said.

Grace sulked as she dragged herself off of the bed, dragging her pale pink towel with her like a sad cape.

"Hey?" Steve said, causing her to pause. He raised his arms towards her, "will a hug make it better?"

It probably wouldn't but she stepped into his reach anyway. She linked her arms tightly around his neck as Steve's hand laid flat against her back. He was careful not to hurt her. She was only small. She fit against his chest like she was meant to be in his arms. Her hugs were pefect. 

When she let go, Steve did too. He let her move towards the bathroom and sat on the bed where she had been moments before. Danny walked in as Grace shut the door so she could change. He huffed at Steve. 

"Get up! You’re soaking wet, you'll ruin my bed!" Danny complained. 

He picked up the pillow to hit Steve with it. At first Steve laughed it off, but Danny didn't. He was just as annoyed as earlier. 

"Dammit Steve, now the beds damp too," he groaned.

He hit him with the pillow again for good measure.

"Hey, hey, where’s the attitude come from?" Steve frowned. 

"It's this place!" Danny cried, gesturing around the room, "as if I ever wanted to be here in the first place, now I have to leave!"

"They're kicking you out?! They can't do that!" Steve gasped. 

"They can if there’s black mould in the walls," Danny said.

He kept his voice low to try and stop Grace from hearing him. With this new demand on his shoulders, Danny didn’t need to know that Grace was upset about Gabby. Not yet.

Steve's heart skipped a beat as he saw a chance. An opportunity. Without Catherine visiting constantly, the house was feeling empty. If Danny needed a place to stay, and he had space going spare, two birds could be killed with one stone here.

"Stay at mine."

He said it simply, like it was the only and obvious solution. Not like he was asking his partner to move into the last spot of privacy he had. Danny paused. He turned slowly to shoot a look at Steve. 

"Come again?" He said.

"It's the easiest solution Danny, I've got plenty of space. You’re more than welcome, and so's Grace. It's only temporary right? You can stay, no charge," Steve shrugged.

"Steve-" Danny began.

Steve cut him off before he could he could begin to argue against him. "No, it saves time so you don’t have to look for another apartment, and I don’t have to hear about you looking for another apartment. It's a no brainer."

Certain economic difficulties meant that both of them knew how hard it was to find an apartment on Danny's salary. This was a hail mary that could give him time to build up whatever little savings he could to fund his search. But he knew what Steve was like. Steve joked about big decisions like this before thinking them through and then talked himself into them later.

Danny didn't want to impose, but he definitely didn’t want to search for apartments again.

"You're serious aren’t you?" He asked.

"You’re over all the time anyway, sleeping there can't be that bad!" Steve shrugged.

"It's not just sleeping. It's sleeping there, waking up there, eating breakfast there, making coffee there, showering there, watching TV there, making dinner there, working out there-"

"All things you've done before. Except maybe that last one..."

For some reason the idea of Danny exercising at Steve's house caught his interest. Danny's routine was definitely different to Steve's, and he wondered how much easier it would be. Maybe Danny could lead them both for a while. Steve could definitely stand to have more of Danny in his life. 

"It's easier just to go to another hotel Steve," Danny said. 

"Maybe, but can you afford one?" Steve asked. 

Grace stormed back into the room, having pulled her hair out of it's previous pony tail to announce, "My hair is ruined!"

Both men looked up. Her hair was still damp in places, and where it had dried, it had frizzed up. Other than that, it was perfectly fine. At least it was to Steve, but Steve wasn’t the one with five bottles of hair product on the bathroom shelf just for his own personal use.

"It's okay monkey, just go get your towel and I'll open the salon," Danny said. 

Steve raised an eyebrow as Grace ducked back into the other room to grab the towel and Danny dragged a chair in front of the mirror. Steve watched them curiously as Grace gathered the hair brushes and hairbands together and set them up along the mirror. 

Danny whipped the towel into the air and declared, "next please!"

Grace giggled as she skipped across the room to sit in the chair. Danny flashed her a smile in the mirror as he wrapped the towel around her neck and pinned it with a hairclip.

"Ah, my favourite customer! What shall we do today?" He asked. 

Steve sat up to see better. Danny hummed thoughtfully as he pushed his fingertips through Grace's hair and pushed her head around, making her giggle. Danny ran a hand down her hair, lifting it as he went.

"Look how long and beautiful this is, we want to display it well, huh? Just like-" Danny began.

Grace cut him off, giggling, "Just like yours Danno!"

Danny grinned back. "Aw thank you monkey."

"Is my hair long and beautiful too Danny?" Steve grinned. 

He ran a hand through his short shave to shake it out playfully. Danny glanced over at Steve's reflection in the mirror, and hummed darkly. He then muttered something to Grace, making her giggle again. Steve made a show of rolling his eyes, but he wasn't even upset.

Seeing Danny acting like a hair dresser and teasing Steve to make Grace laugh warmed his heart. Even his eyes were shining in a way they only did around Grace. She brought out the goof in him. Steve loved that. Even if it was at his expense. 

"A French braid huh? You sure like to pick the hardest ones," Danny muttered. 

"Auntie Kono said she'll teach me to mermaid braid, I can ask her-" Grace began. 

"Hey, hey now! Are you in Auntie Kono's salon? No, you’re in Danno's salon right, you want a mermaid braid, I'll give you a mermaid braid, I just gotta Google how," Danny said firmly.

"No, French braid it Danno, so I can show mom how good you’ve gotten," Grace insisted. 

Danny smirked. The bubble of pride that came with the idea of Grace bragging to her mother about him was unmistakable.

"Oh you want to show off? I can do that, this will be the best French braid you ever get. Pass the comb," Danny promised.

Steve craned his neck to watch the way Danny brushed out Grace's hair. He was as gentle as possible, holding her hair near the roots to prevent them being pulled. Then he twisted strands between each other, up and over, double checking if he was hurting her as he went. Steve watched how expertly his hands moved. He had done this before. A lot.

"Did Rachel teach you to braid Danno?" He asked.

Danny snorted. "When Rachel was pregnant she told me she either wore her hair down or paid someone to do it up. She was an only child with a nanny to do the heavy lifting for her. I learned this from home."

"Home?" Steve repeated.

After what had happened with Matthew, Danny didn’t talk about his family much. He talked to his mother at least once a week, but he didn't tell Steve about what she said. Not unless it was to insult him. 

"Pop was a firefighter. He was out at all hours. Ma had to get four kids ready for school, and Pop wasn't there to help, so she enlisted me. If either of my sisters needed their hair done, I'd do it for them. Then when I found out I have having a daughter, I figured I'd brush up on those skills. I can't tell you how many times I helped Grace- she was my old partner, she uh... anyway, I did her hair all the time on stake outs just for practice."

"I bet you got a lot of stick for that," Steve smirked. 

"Yeah, well, it was worth it," Danny said. He leaned down to kiss the top of Grace's head as he finished fixing on a hairband. "There you go monkey. Once again the prettiest girl on the island."

She grinned as he unclipped the towel and let it fall away from her shoulders. Grace stood up and twirled to show her new hairstyle off to Steve. Steve gave a low, impressed whistle. 

"Wow, you look awesome Grace!" Steve grinned.

She beamed back at him. All the disappointment from mere moments ago was forgotten. Steve's smile was warmer for it. If she could forget this easily, maybe he didn’t have to tell Danny anything after all.

"Oh, monkey, if we want to make your tennis practice we gotta get going. You all ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," She nodded 

"Good, say goodbye to uncle Steve."

"Come here kiddo."

Steve raised his arms again so Grace threw hers around his neck. She pushed herself out to arms length to say, "Thanks for everything uncle Steve."

"Don’t even worry about it, it's nothing," Steve smiled back.

Grace hugged him again before she bounced back over to Danny. 

"Go get your shoes," he said. She bounced off to find them while he took a step closer to Danny. In a low voice he asked, "what's nothing?"

"Huh?" Steve asked, innocently. 

"Thanks for everything what, uh, what's everything?" Danny asked.

Steve's eyes sparkled. "Anyone ever tell you you’re too suspicious?"

Danny’s eyes narrowed as she folded his arms. "What'd you do Steve?"

"I'll tell you if you agree to stay with me," Steve said.

"That’s blackmail."

"It's bargaining."

"I'm ready Danno!" Grace declared. 

When she came skipping back over again, her pink sandals were tightly velcroed to her feet.

"You are? That’s so great. Hey, what'd you uh, what'd you thank uncle Steve for huh?" Danny asked.

Grace glanced up at Steve. Steve pursed his lips to subtly shush her. Grace looked back up at Danny. 

"Anyone ever tell you you’re too suspicious Danno?" She repeated.

Steve beamed. "As a matter of fact-"

"No, no they haven't. I’m the right level of suspicious for a father to be. Come on you, tennis is waiting," Danny rested a hand on his shoulder as he ushered her towards the door. He threw an arm out behind him to point at Steve. "As for you, I'll see you later."

He left the room with Steve still laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is chapter 4 of a long, *long* fic I'm not sure I'll ever finish but I like it too much not to share.


End file.
